Al crecer
by Ame Winner
Summary: Sin embargo, Regulus no tenía el corazón endurecido como para juzgar y odiar a Sirius de un momento a otro. Reto "Familia Black"


Oneshot escrito para el reto "Familia Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Frase a utilizar: "Por favor. No te enfades conmigo." Asunto de inspiración y porque aún tengo mi versión al respecto, este será un fic de Regulus con mucho de Sirius.

_Advertencia:_ ¿Fomentará su amor por Regulus? En mi caso, sí lo consiguió xD

* * *

**Al crecer**

Para algunos, hermano era quien nacía con la misma sangre. Para él…, hermano era aquel con quien había crecido y a quien extrañaba cuando no estaba consigo.

oOoOoOo

—_¡GRYFFINDOR! —exclamó, relatando la historia—, y un gran "¡Ohhhhhhhhhh!" se escuchó desde la mesa de Slytherin. Toda una generación de sangre pura se sintió decepcionada pero, tendrán que aprender a vivir sin mí —Sirius rodeó los hombros de Regulus y sonrió—. ¿Te gusta? —inquirió, saltando de tema para referirse ahora a la habitación recién decorada._

_Regulus le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de todo, Sirius parecía feliz._

—_Te va el color —aceptó el menor, alargando la mano hacia el rostro ajeno—, pero es tan rojo como tu mejilla…_

oOoOoOo

Walburga era como un muro de concreto, sólido y simplemente infranqueable, en lo que se refería a temas como la pureza de la sangre, el honor de la familia y la Casa a la que se debía de pertenecer en Hogwarts; Regulus sabía que ir en contra de su madre, era lanzarse de cabeza y herirse antes que hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Durante las cenas y ya aleccionado de sobra con todo lo que debía de ser un Black, quizás cansado por escuchar cosas malas sobre Sirius, Regulus suspiró sonoramente haciendo notar su incomodidad.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un Gryffindor? —preguntó.

Brusco e inesperado, interrumpió no sólo la charla de sus padres sino la cena en sí.

—Es como decir que todo Black, para ser uno, debe de tener cabello negro y ojos grises —y la comparación era mala, Regulus lo supo cuando reparó en los mayores y en sí mismo—. Quiero decir, sigue siendo Sirius… es mi hermano…

Walburga pareció ofendida; la notó inhalar y llevarse una mano al pecho como si algo le doliera, muy dentro del cuerpo, y no supiera qué era eso.

—Toujours pur.

Regulus volvió la mirada hacia su padre.

Orion Black no era alguien de muchas palabras, parecía tan reacio a compartir algo propio con el mundo que lo guardaba todo dentro de sí, pero en ese instante había intervenido con una convicción horrorosa que lograba paliar el ambiente a favor de ellos.

—Toujours pur —repitió Walburga, observando con orgullo al menor.

Con tan sólo dos palabras, la discusión que apenas comenzaba llegó a su fin. Daba miedo, uno profundo e instintivo como el que se sentía ante la oscuridad, el entender que ellos dos no cambiarían.

Regulus se tensó en su asiento, extrañando a Sirius más que antes.

oOoOoOo

—_Un día —Sirius murmuró—, nos iremos. _

—_¿Cuándo?... _

_El susurro interrogante de Regulus, había sido tan claro como la voz de Sirius; la pausa resultó muy larga y por un momento, mientras observaban la distante ciudad, recordaron que aunque no siempre se sentían así… aún eran niños. _

—_No lo sé —aceptó el mayor, echándose el cabello fuera del rostro al sentir que picaba sobre su nariz. _

—_Entonces —Regulus se reclinó, sintiendo a Sirius tras de él—, que sea una promesa. _

—_Bien —éste sonrió—, que lo sea. _

oOoOoOo

Durante el segundo año que Sirius pasó en Hogwarts, Regulus únicamente recibió dos cartas escuetas.

En la primera, el mayor le contaba que se encontraba bien.

Con la segunda, que llegó a mediados de noviembre, Sirius le pedía que no siguiera escribiendo; no había detalles, explicaciones o bromas e incluso la caligrafía desordenada había cambiado, volviéndose más indescifrable que antes.

Y a pesar de que Regulus insistió en escribirle, no recibió ninguna respuesta más.

Bajo esas circunstancias saber de Sirius se tornó imposible, sus padres no hablaban de éste y él no tenía otra manera de enterarse de lo que pasaba en Hogwarts. La mansión Black se había convertido en una extraña prisión que, para Regulus, por primera vez dejó de sentirse como un hogar estricto y anticuado pero como un hogar a fin de cuentas.

oOoOoOo

"_El tercer peldaño de la escalera aún rechina y los doxys han regresado a ático (¡hay que reconocer su insistencia!) Kreacher es quien la pasa peor. Nadie ha entrado a tu habitación pero desde el jardín se nota que el árbol junto a tu ventana creció mucho esta primavera y ahora un par de ramas raspan el cristal, me preocupa un poco que la rompan. A decir verdad, en casa todo sigue igual. Pero… ¿alguna vez sentiste que éste lugar es demasiado grande y vacío? ¿Qué no parece un hogar?"_

_Regulus se detuvo, con el reflejo de esconder lo que escribía, había creído escuchar algo pero sólo era Kreacher que apareció cargando una bandeja con comida para él. _

—_Gracias —añadió, y el elfo lució tan confundido como la primera vez que él le había agradecido._

_Por tener la pluma en alto, una gota de tinta se había derramado y al pasar el índice sobre ésta, Regulus manchó la carta. _

"_Sirius, haces falta aquí." _

oOoOoOo

Esa Navidad Sirius no regresó a la mansión y cuando volvió en verano, Regulus no se encontró al hermano vivaz que recordaba pero sí veía una imagen más joven de su padre, con ese rostro severo y el carácter hermético cada vez que él intentaba acercarse.

Era como si no se hubieran visto en años, Sirius había ganado altura y comenzaban a notársele los hombros, más anchos, que auguraban una espalda fuerte y un porte distinguido; llevaba el aire de un Black en el físico pero, parecía luchar por sacarse de encima el resto del nombre.

Regulus supuso que su madre, era la culpable de ello.

Y no hablaron mucho en ese tiempo, Sirius se mantuvo distante.

La situación tampoco resultaba fácil o agradable, Walburga desaprobaba cada acción de Sirius y éste no se molestaba en ocultar el gusto que sentía al conseguir enfadarla. Regulus había pasado a un cómodo segundo plano y sólo obtenía alguna mirada cuando intervenía y apoyaba a Sirius; pero, eso tampoco cambiaba en algo las cosas pues el mayor no aceptaba alianzas y sobre esos fracasos, se sumaban los regaños de su madre.

Entre días lentos y tensos, la mansión cayó en una tediosa rutina que sólo se rompió cuando llegó el momento de regresar a Hogwarts.

oOoOoOo

—_¡Sirius!_

_Regulus frenó de golpe, había calculado el momento justo en el que Sirius abandonaría la habitación para salir de la propia y cerrarle el paso; sonreía, como queriendo contagiar al otro con su entusiasmo. _

_Ni siquiera el rostro, forzosamente serio, de Sirius podía desanimarle. _

—_Iremos a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts —sujetó la mano del mayor, apretándola—. ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! —inclinándose hacia Sirius, Regulus bajó la voz—, podemos escabullirnos un rato… comprar algo… _

"_Por los viejos tiempos" quiso decir, sin tener tiempo para ello. _

—_Nos vamos ahora. _

_Walburga, al pie de la escalera, no sólo le interrumpió sino que consiguió hacer que Sirius se soltara de un jalón y pasara de largo._

—_Pero madre —Regulus tensó los hombros—, ¿y Sirius? Y, ¿sus cosas? _

—_Él ya no necesita ir._

—_¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, defendiéndole. _

_Y a pesar de que Regulus ya no tenía edad para haber berrinches, como algo irrepetible, aquella tarde consiguió que un mal encarado Sirius y una -aún más- enfadada Walburga caminaran juntos por las calles del callejón Diagon; lo único que el menor lamentó, siendo aquella una oportunidad única, fue el haber regresado a la mansión únicamente en compañía de su madre. _

_En lugar de arreglar algo, Regulus lo había empeorado. _

oOoOoOo

El año anterior Sirius había sido enviado con Kreacher; este año y en lugar del elfo, Walburga encaminaba la marcha. La estació estaba atiborrada de gente y era, quizás, la primera vez que Regulus se encontraba tan lejos de casa y en medio de tanta gente extraña.

—Me voy.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera! —Regulus trató de sujetarle pero éste se soltó—. ¡Sirius!

—Deja que se marche —Walburga le apretó el hombro, no tenía ya nada que decirle a Sirius pues su último "no avergüences más a la familia" lo había pronunciado antes de tomar un puñado de polvos Flu y arrojarlos a la chimenea—. Regulus, no olvides que debes estar con la gente adecuada…

Y eso se traducía en: No te acerques a Sirius.

—Madre —Regulus apretó los nudillos bajo las mangas amplias de la capa y apenas fue capaz de darle una mirada—, ¡también me voy!

Echó a correr hasta llegar al expreso, esquivó a un par de chicos y pegó la espalda contra la fría pared al encontrarse a resguardo; sin fijarse, Regulus contenía la respiración sintiendo que el corazón adolorido le estallaría.

"_**Por favor. No te enfades conmigo…"**_, eran palabras que jamás podría decirle a su madre.

Tenía once años y sí, la quería.

Walburga siempre sería su madre a pesar de los regaños y la mano dura que poseía, de la forma seca de tratarle y las escasas muestras de cariño que acompañaban a una estricta y arcaica educación. A pesar de ello, si la decisión de creer en lo mismo que ella se sentía como algo malo…, seguramente se debía a que sí lo era.

Los hijos, al ser pequeños, solían creer que los padres siempre tenían la razón en todo pero Sirius y Regulus habían salido de ese error a muy corta edad.

Al final, Regulus soltó un suspiro largo y abrió los ojos.

—¿Sirius?

De pie, quizás a dos metros de donde éste se encontraba, los ojos grises se mantenían sobre él y cuando Regulus quiso dar el paso para acercarse, cuando deseó explicarle tantas cosas a Sirius…, alguien le interrumpió.

—¡Sirius! ¡Ven!

Desde el otro vagón, tras haber azotado la puerta y detenerse ahí, un chico con gafas llamaba al mayor.

—¡Ya conseguí lugar! —exclamó el recién llegado, como si no fuera capaz de hablar en un tono normal ni teniendo a Sirius cerca—. ¡Me debes una torre de caramelos!

—¿¡Qué! ¡Ni de broma! —Sirius golpeó el hombro de James en un gesto pesado pero con tinte juguetón—. No hemos apostado... aún…

Regulus se sintió observado.

Aquel chico era inconfundible, con ese cabello y las gafas idénticos a la descripción de las cartas, pero éste no le dirigió palabra y él aún estaba aturdido al escuchar la voz vibrante de Sirius tal y como la recordaba; se le veía feliz, justo como no lo era en la mansión.

Luego, y como si fuera necesario para arrancarle de su asombro, escuchó la puerta del vagón cerrándose y cuando volvió a parpadear…, Regulus se encontró sólo.

Sirius se había marchado.

Acaso, y a pesar de su decisión, ¿eso era todo?

oOoOoOo

"_Cuando vengas a Hogwarts, lo verás por ti mismo, el castillo sería aún más genial si no hubiera profesores… o clases. ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor a ti sí te gustan esa clase de cosas. Ahora me tengo que ir, alguien -con un nido por cabello- se autoproclamo mi amigo y aún trato de sacarle la tonta idea de la cabeza. ¿Será que termine ante el director por darle un puñetazo en la nariz? No vayas a burlarte, lamentablemente compartimos habitación. _

_Cuídate Reg,_

_Sirius. "_

_Con aquella carta, la primera que recibió, Regulus supo que Sirius estaría bien. _

oOoOoOo

Mas allá de la magia y el poder aprender tanto como quisiera, si Regulus deseaba ir a Hogwarts era por estar con Sirius y tener la oportunidad de conocer a quienes se habían hecho amigos de éste, a esas personas de quienes había leído tanto -hacía dos años- y a quienes sentía conocer; por eso, también había justificado los silencios y la distancia en casa pensando que eran la manera en la que Sirius trataba de protegerle de su madre.

Sirius siempre sería su hermano mayor, podían llegar a molestarse o pelear, pero éste siempre estaría ahí para él y él, estaría para el otro.

Pero ahora, no parecía ser de esa forma.

oOoOoOo

—_¡Olvida eso! —Sirius se separó, restándole importancia a la zona adolorida y marcada por un azote de la varita de su madre—, te he traído algo…_

—_¿Sí?_

_Sirius se inclinó dentro del baúl y comenzó a lanzar cosas fuera hasta dejarlo vacío; pequeño y llamativo, el presente fue puesto en manos de Regulus._

—_¡Ah! —los ojos grises brillaron—, ¡una rana de chocolate! _

—_Una. Todas las demás fueron cruelmente capturadas y asesinadas —sentándose en la cama, Sirius omitió el haber sido registrado y casi desinfectado antes de entrar a la mansión—. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Reg. _

oOoOoOo

¿Promesas?

Las promesas que se hacían siendo niños, lucían como palabras que se olvidaban al crecer. Sin embargo, Regulus no tenía el corazón endurecido como para juzgar y odiar a Sirius de un momento a otro; quería entender y recuperar al hermano que en algún momento, sin saber cómo, parecía que había perdido.

Cuando se sintió muy cerca de quebrarse y de correr en busca del mayor, la puerta se abrió por segunda ocasión y está vez apareció otra persona; debía de tener más años que Sirius, era alto y superaba a Regulus al menos por una cabeza, daba la impresión de mirar a todos desde arriba y tenía ese cabello rubio platinado que era distintivo en la Familia Malfoy. Iba acompañado, pero no lucía como si le importaran los chicos que flanqueaban sus costados.

Gente adecuada, a los ojos de Walburga, debía de ser alguien así; Regulus se preguntó si acaso su madre le juzgaba a él como _adecuado_ o, si lo hacía después de haberse alejado como lo hizo.

—Con que aquí estabas —el recién llegado curvó los labios a modo de sonrisa, examinándole—, no hay manera de confundir a un Black. A uno verdadero, por supuesto…

Y aunque Regulus sintió un tirón en el pecho, purgando por defender a Sirius, la mano pálida frente a sus ojos le desconcertó por el gesto cortés y formal que no cuadraba del todo con la mirada de superioridad que estaba recibiendo.

—Lucius Malfoy —se presentó.

—Regulus…

El menor no podía empequeñecerse ante nadie, ya que su orgullo le impedía ser atrapado en un momento de tristeza que podría ser confundido con debilidad; parecía instintivo. Sujetó la mano ajena, inhaló profundo, y sin darse cuenta -con ese simple gesto- elevó los hombros y levantó el rostro recuperando el porte aprendido desde la cuna.

—Regulus Black –apretó la mano ajena, y alcanzó a sonreír.

A pesar de todo, a sus once años había tanto que aún no entendía.

Cosas, como lo ocurrido con Sirius…

oOo

* * *

PD. Extrañamente, cuando escribía esto me excedí de las 5, 000 palabras (quién lo imaginaría). Así que este oneshot es algo así como la _versión resumida_ de la historia que estaré subiendo en junio/julio.


End file.
